powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Thunderbirds
Power Rangers Thunderbirds is the 26th season of Power Rangers. Story The story picks up where Final Fury: Part 2 left off: the dark forces have been destroyed and the city is saved, but Z.J. is gone, and his death has hit the other six Rangers pretty hard. But while the Rangers are coping with his sacrifice, natural disasters are beginning to strike the entire world and no one knows where they're coming from. When David, Spike, and Angie's communicators change color, they recognize this as the Red Legend's doing. They then suddenly get a message from Alpha stating that a distress signal has been coming through the now destroyed Command Center. Once they've pinpointed the location of the signal, they teleport themselves and Alpha to the signal's location: Tracy Island, base of International Rescue and the home of the Thunderbirds. They later meet Alan, Tin-TIn, Fermat, and Brains, the remaining people on the island as the entire Thunderbirds team, and their entire fleet, are missing. Brains then opens up a video message, which is from Z.J. himself, stating that he knew a time like this would be coming and that he has chosen David, Alan, Spike, Tin-Tin, and Angie to become the new fighting force against a new threat: The Hood, who is the Thunderbirds' worst enemy and is Tin-Tin's uncle. After Z.J. has explained all about the Hood and his villainous group, Fermat then proceeds to present the five young adults with their new Thunderbird Morphers as Z.J's message states each one. With this, the new team is ready to go defeat the Hood and rescue anyone in danger. They are now called the Power Rangers Thunderbirds. Characters Allies *Ray "Brains" Hackenbacker *Fermat Hackenbacker *Aloysius Parker Villans *The Hood *Mullion *Transom *Shadowbird Rangers Arsenal Morphers *Thunderbird Morphers *Aeronizer *FAB Morpher Sidearms *Thunder Blasters Individual Weapons *Vantage Saber *Rescue Lance *Rescue Axe *Rescue Claws *Rescue Chucks *Rescue Defender *FAB Tonfas Team Blaster *Judgement Blaster Vehicles *Hover Bikes *Crablogger *Fireflash *Helijet *Pod Vehicles **The Mole **Firefly **Thunderizer **Monobrake **DOMO Zords *Mega Rescuezord **Thunderbird Megazord Flight Mode ***Thunderbird Megazord ****Thunderbird 1 / Thunderbird 1 Battle Mode ****Thunderbird 2 ****Thunderbird 3 ****Thunderbird 4 ****Thunderbird 5 ***Thunderbird 6 **FAB Megazord ***FAB 1 ***FAB 2 ***FAB 3 *Shadow Racer / Shadow Megazord Episodes #Rangers Are Go Part 1 #Rangers Are Go Part 2 #The Leadership Clash #EnLightningment #When Quakes Strike #Love is All You Need #Power of FAB #Hurricane Thunderbird #Mind Freak #Quantum Flight #Winds of Jealousy #Thunder Chasers #Desert Rangers #Tidal Wave Part 1 #Tidal Wave Part 2 #Stuck In The Jungle #Ice Cold #A Dark Arrival Part 1 #A Dark Arrival Part 2 #Clash of the Red #Typhoon Lagoon #Fire in the Outback #Blue's Tornado Crisis #Balancing Act #Rocky Relations #Pink Temptations #The Dark Side of the Rangers #Drowned Out #Against The Odds #Blades of Fury #Red's Resolution #Racing Against Time Part 1 #Racing Against Time Part 2 #Dark Revelations #Masquerade #The Hour of Darkness Part 1 #The Hour of Darkness Part 2 #The Hour of Darkness Part 3 Category:Series Category:RedLegend1